Striking Four
by LunaCaptor
Summary: Basically four fan characters that live by themselves in New York gets trolled by 12 unknown people who say they come from a diffrent planet and come to theres to help them from both of there worlds from destroying. Some Creepypasta Characters in here! Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: Giving effort in my 3rd fanfic which will possibly fail miserably. Adios.**_

_**Btw, Jaed is said Jade. That is all now enjoy please!**_

_**Striking Four**_

_**Luna's P.O.V**_

I was walking down the street to my apartment building. Both my parents live in California with my straight A 15-year-old sister about to turn 16 and a bratty annoying 5-year-old brother.

I however was only 13.

I lived in New York. Yeah I'm too young to live by myself but my family is so annoying and they move a lot. Plus I have three very sweet friends in my grade and in the same apartment building. Two of them live on the floor above me and another right next door to me. I call that ironic.

I walked up the steps in my apartment building. It was starting to snow outside when I walked right into the door.

"Glad I got inside in time." I said as I walked to the second floor of the building. My dark rad messenger bag hitting my left leg and making a thumping noise every time I took a step.

**_Normal P.O.V_**

Luna walked up the last couple of stairs while a short brown haired girl around her age was hanging up something outside of her door. Luna walked up behind the girl and stood behind her. Luna then tickled the girl in the sides and the brown head squeaked.

"Hahahaha! Gotcha!" Luna said reaching into her pocket and pulling out her keys to apartment.

"Yeah yeah Lun Lun!" The brown head said finishing hanging up a picture on her door. Luna looked at it and said, "Another drawing to keep people away, Jaed?"

The picture was of Sober Gamzee saying, "Stay out Mother fuckers!" Luna Sighed and walked to her door. Jaed looked at her. "Well I'm sorry for not like people."

"Yeah I know. I feel the same." Luna stuck her key into the door and opened it. "Wanna come in Jd?" Jaed nodded and walked in after Luna. Luna threw her bag on the counter and Jaed sat on Luna's dark purple couch. Luna went to the fridge and got two Faygo's . She walked over and sat next to Jaed handing her a Faygo.

"Sweet~!" Jaed said taking it and opening it to take a sip. "Mother fuckin' miracles." She looked like she was high and Luna just smiled and drank her Faygo while turning on the TV. We started to watch "Criminal Minds" but quickly got bored with it. So we flipped through and found "The Walking Dead".

There was a knock at the door. Luna got up and answered it to see a sandy blonde headed boy with black circular shades and another boy behind him with bla-dark blue hair and nerdy glasses. He had a scarf on that was wrapped around his neck and the two ends hanging on his chest.

"Hey Luna!" Says the sandy blonde waving and handing you envelopes. "I believe you forgot something!" Luna took the envelopes and looked through them.

"Thank you Corbin." Luna smiled and look at the dark haired boy. "Sup Jack?" Corbin stepped aside to look at Jack. Jack started to blush a little and grabbed his arm. "G-good! You?"

"I'm good too! You guys wanna come in? Jaed and I are slamming Faygo's. I got more." Luna said and looking back at Jaed laughing.  
"We love too!" Corbin and Jack walked in closing the door behind them. Corbin sat in a dark green bean bag to the couch and Jack sat next to Jaed.

"Sup you two?" Jaed took another drink of her Faygo. Luna walked into the kitchen and got two more Faygo's and handed them to Jack and Corbin. "We're both good, Jd." Corbin open the Faygo and drank it. He leaned back in the bean bag and had a high face on him.

"You guys want some homemade popcorn?" Luna asked walking back into the kitchen. Jack nodded and so did the high ones. Luna laughed and got the things she needed out.

Luna got bowls out and poured to popcorn into them. She gave the two high teens and Jack a bowl. She went back and got hers and sat next to Jack. All you could hear was Corbin and Jaed munching on popcorn. Luna and Jack giggled at this. Luna's laptop made a beeping noise, notifying her that someone was Pestering her. Luna got up and walked over to see who it was.

**_-bladedWoman[BD] started to pester drawingNerd[DN] at 4:50pm—_**

DN: What do you need now lady!

DN: Wait….should I have put woman instead?

BD: just don't even try being smart with me human.

DN: WOAH!

DN: Okay I didn't mean to offend you! Actually I feel offended since you troll me every day pretty much!

BD: just listen to me. You are in huge danger. I'm going to help you.

DN: PFFFFFT! What kinda danger?

BD: your world and my world will be destroyed by something very powerful and evil.

DN: Dude please! I thought your world was evil anyway.

BD: our world is just different from this evil, we don't wanna destroy our planet or yours.

BD: I'm going to help you either you like it or not.

DN: Fine. But you mind telling me when this is all happening?

BD: soon, but not known exactly when.

BD: I have to go, I am not suppose to be talking to you.

DN: WAIT! I HAVE TONS OF QUESTINS TO ASK YOU!

**_-bladedwoman's[BD] computer exploded-_**

DN: Oh my gog what happened…

**_OH MY GOG I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! ;w;_**

**_Please nice reviews and I do not own Jaed or Corbin. They belong to my friend._**

**_ouo_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Striking Four Chapter 2**_

_**Luna's P.O.V**_

_**What the heck just happened?**_ I thought to myself while walking back to my seat and sitting next to Jack. He looked at me worriedly and asked, "Everything alright, Luna?"

"Yeah." I responded and eat some of my popcorn. We sat in silence for a good long while until Jaed broke it.

"So, Luna what bladed lady have to say?" Jaed took a handful of popcorn and shove it into her mouth. I looked over at her.

"She said that we're in danger. And that there is going to be a great and powerful evil coming to destroy her planet and our planet." I said. I looked up to see everyone looking at me like I was crazy. "What?! You don't believe me?!"

"Well you expect us too? I mean you're telling us that our planet and supposibly that another planet is going to get destroyed by some powerful evil force." Said Corbin raising a brow over his black shades with a smile on his face. "Did she say that she was going to send help or something?"

"No." I looked down into my Faygo and sighed. The Jaed jumped up and asked, "Hey Luna! You got that new game in the mail yet?" I looked up and I just remembered that I ordered a new game that just game out. I couldn't remember what it's called but it's supposed to be really fun and cool though. I ran to my mail which I left over on the counter and flipped through it.

"Found it!" I said gleefully and holding it in the air. It was called DERPG and it had a purple house on the front of it. It was in a plastic slip case. I opened it and looked in to it and jumped with glee.

"I have it!" Jaed stood up and said, "Sweet dude! We'll all play it tomorrow." She stretched and you could hear a popping noise.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"I actually haven't gotten mine yet. So, as soon as I get it I'm playing it with Corbin." Jack said smiling sweetly and blushing a little. Luna came back and sat next to him.

"Well maybe after you play with Corbin, I can play with you!" Luna said poking his cheek and making Jack laugh. Luna yawned and stretched.

"Well I guess us three should be going!" Said Corbin grabbing Jaed and Jack's hands. "You should get some more sleep you know!" Corbin opened the door and then Jaed and Jack waved good bye and then Luna heard the door slam.

Luna got up and looked at the clock. It was only 5:39pm. "It couldn't hurt to go to sleep early." Luna said while yawning and walking towards her bedroom which was on the left of the kitchen. Made it easier for midnight snacks. Luna laughed at this thought and went into her bathroom and brushed her teeth.

She went to her dresser and got a 'Pierce the Veil' t-shirt and black sweat pants from the bottom drower. She threw off her clothes from today and threw on her lazy wear. She then went to her bed and fell face down.

"Crap, I forgot to lock my door. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-Fine." She got up and walked towards the door and latched it. She then walked back to her room and face planted into the bed crawling up into a ball. She fell peacefully asleep.

_**Knock.**_

….

**_Knock._**

….

_**BANG!**_

….

_**BANG!**_

Luna jumped up from the noise. She looked over at her clock.

It was 7 AM. Luna rubbed her eyes and walked out of her room towards the door. She could her birds singing. Luna unlocked the door and opened it. She came to see a boy around her age with black hair and was in a black hoodie and baggy dark blue jeans. He handed Luna a box.

"My mail got mixed up with yours again." He said while Luna took the box and expected it. "Thanks Satoshi!" Luna said smiling and Satoshi handed Luna something else. It looked like it was a DERPG game case.

"Your friend's mail got mixed up in mine as well." Satoshi dropped them on the box and sighed.

"Sorry about that!"

"Its fine. Later." Satoshi waved and left. Luna waving back at him and closed the door. She walked into the kitchen and sat the DERPG game next to the box. She went to the counter and took out a sharp knife. She cut the duck tape off the box and opened it. She looked down at it in curiosity.

"What the heck is this?" Luna stared at the box.

**_To be continued…_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Striking Four Chapter 3_**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"What the heck is this?" Luna asked staring inside the box and placing the knife on the counter. She reached into the boxed and pulled out the item. It was a little doll that had black hair that was messy and kinda looked like an emo hairdo. It's face had open wide eyes with only dots in the middle and the cheeks looked like they been cut with a knife making a smile on his face. It also had a white shirt with a little Creeper from Minecraft and black pants with black shoes.

_**Knock, knock.**_

Luna looked at the door way and put the doll back in the box. She ran towards her door and open to see a Jaed in a grey Cancer symbol black sweater and dark skinny jeans with black slip on shoes. Luna looked at her confused. "Are you going somewhere, Jd?" Luna asked letting her in her apartment.

"Why did you forget Luna?" Asked Jaed sitting on the couch and looking at her. Luna thought about it for some time. Then it dead paned it in her face.

"Oh my gog. Its Saturday isn't it?" Luna facepalmed into her hand. Her and Jaed were going to go to the bookstore since there was a sale on manga's. 40% OFF! Dude that's not a regular sell.

"Yes! You said you would be ready by seven!" Jaed said pushing Luna into her room and throwing her into the bathroom. "Now get a shower!" Jaed demanded her and went to her closet. She got Luna a black shirt with the yellow Gemini sign and grey skinny jeans. She threw them at Luna and slammed the door shut.

(( Time skip~~))

Luna came out of the bathroom in her outfit Jaed picked out. She went to her closet and picked up a black sneaker and a white sneaker. Pulled on her yellow socks and slid on the different colored shoes. She brushed out her lightly wet hair and put on 3-d nerd glasses. She grabbed her lightly grey hobo bag that her and Jaed drew all over. It was Creepypasta drawings all over it. Luna slung the bag over her should and walked her room and went to the table in the kitchen.

"Yes your ready!" Jaed said happily holding the doll that Luna had in the box she got in the mail. Luna sat her bag on the table taking the doll and looking at it. Something looked so familiar to you about him. "So Luna, you got a doll in the mail too?" Jaed reached into her bag and was digging for something.

"You got a doll too?" Luna laughed out watching Jaed shove a plushie in her face. Luna took it and looked at it. It was tall and slender. It had no face and pale white skin. It was wearing a black suit with a red tie. Luna looked at Jaed and asked, "Slender man?" Jaed jumped up and down her seat giggling hugging the Slender plush.

"Yup! And you got Jeff the killer!" Jaed said pointing at the doll Luna was holding. Luna looked at it and facepalmed with both hands on her face._** That's who it was!**_ She thought.

"Well lets head out than shall we?" Jaed said standing up clutching her Slender plush to her chest and throwing her bag on her shoulder. Luna threw her jacket on, picked up her bag, and threw it on her shoulder deciding to take Jeff plush with her.

Luna and Jaed walked out of Luna's apartment and locked it. They walked down the stairs talking about Creepypasta characters. They walked out it while it was snowing and walked down the street. The snow was lightly falling down from the sky.

"Its freezing out here!" Whined Jaed clutching her arms and her Slender man plush being squished. Luna giggled and laughed.

"Maybe wearing a jacket would've helped." Luna said looking at her Jeff plush. He didn't have a sweat shirt on and that's probably why she didn't notice him. She looked up to see two figures fighting each other. Jaed stopped dead in her tracks and grabbed Luna's arm.

"Hm? What's wrong Jaed?" Asked Luna looking at her and looking back intently at the two figures. They weren't fighting. One was holding a knife over the person's throat. Luna panicked and picked up 2 big rocks and run towards the guy with the knife and threw a rock at his head. The guy fell back and fell to the ground. The other one looked at Luna in shock. She looked at him in his crystal water blue eyes and she gasped.

It was Jack.

"J-Jack?!" Luna nearly screamed out. Jack hugged her and said, "Thanks Luna!" Luna was shocked. Jaed ran over and yelled, "Jack? Did you just get mugged?!" Luna giggled at the thought and dropped the rock and hugged Jack again.

"Your welcome." She pulled away and smiled at him. Jack then blushed a little and Corbin came running around the corner stepping on the dude that fell a while ago. He asked Jack, "You okay bro?" Noticing Luna and Jaed he smiled and said, "Sup you two?"

"Going to the book store. You?" Said Jaed knowing what he was going to say anyway.

"Ah, nothing. Just messing around with some dudes." He laughed a little.

Luna rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Jack saw the Jeff plush and took it from Luna. Luna tried to get it back and said, "Oi! That is mine sir!" Everyone laughed and Jack handed it back.

"Why do you have a Jeff the killer plush, Luna?" Corbin asked looking at Luna and seeing that Jaed had one too. She clung to hers and stuck her tounge out at him. He laughed a little.

"I got it in the mail today." Luna said looking at it. Corbin patted her shoulder and said, "You're a little to old for them don't you think?"

"To bad I'm only 13, right?" Luna stuck out her tongue and walking down the street with Jaed next to her with Jack and Corbin walking behind them. They started to talk to each other and laugh really loud.

They got to the bookstore and ended being there an hour. They walked out and started back down the street. The snow stopped but the sidewalks had snow everywhere. They walked down the street where they're apartment building was.

"Wow Corbin! I totally believe that-"Luna got cut off by something rushing in front of her and falling. Luna leaped back and bumped into Jack's arms. She whimpered. Jack hugged her and Luna looked down at what almost ran over her.

It was a boy that looked around our age. Black hair and a white sweat shirt with black shoes and pants. He was just lying there. Corbin bent over and poked him. The boy jumped up and we all jumped back in fright. The boy's face and hands pale white, eyelids which he probably had no eyelids, and a carved smile on his face.

_**Wait…**_Luna thought._** Is that….?**_

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_ Striking Four Chapter 4_**

**_Normal P.O.V_**

**_ Wait…_**Luna thought. _**Is that Jeff the killer?!**_Luna clung to Jack and he held her in his arms in a light blush. Corbin stood in front of Jaed and held up his fist.

"Wait isn't that Jeff the killer, Luna?" Asked Jaed pointing over Corbin's shoulder and looking at Luna. Luna looked back at the boy and walked towards him poking his cheek which the boy grabbed her wrist.

"Yup." Luna said smiling and poking him with her other hand. Clearly annoying the boy he took out his knife and said, "What the fuck is wrong with you, girl?" Luna than squeaked and backed away a little. Shock written all over her face.

Jeff just had the same creepy smile on his face. Nothing he can do about that. Jack hugged Luna from behind and pulled Luna from Jeff's grip. Jeff let go and said, "Jealous much kid?" Jack blown into a blush and Luna giggled at Jack. Jack hugged Luna tighter.

"Hehehe…..Well guess I'll just kill you guys right here." Jeff said pulling out a knife and pointing it at Jack. Jack backed away pulling Luna with him. Luna gripped onto Jack's scarf and slung her bag. She hit Jeff in the face making him go back into the wall.

Jack grabbed Luna's wrist and Corbin picked Jaed up bridal style. They ran towards they're apartment and didn't stop running until they got in front of Luna's and Jaed's door. Corbin put Jaed down and she said, "You sure you don't want me to come in?" Luna nodded her head yes and pulled her keys out of her.

"I'll be fine. I mean it's not like every day you get threaten by the real Jeff the Killer and get away." Luna said laughing a bit at the end and putting her key in the door. Jaed laughed and opened her door and walked in. Corbin went upstairs, but Jack stayed with Luna.

"I guess I better go now." Jack said blushing lightly and turning around, but Luna grabbed his wrist. Jack turned back around to get another hug from Luna. Jack blushed deeply and said, "U-um? L-Luna?"

"Thanks for helping me back there!" Luna said stepping back and kissing his cheek. She then waved bye to a frozen Jack and went into her apartment. Jack blushed deeply and he heard a snicker. He looked up at Jaed's door and saw her.

"So, I believe we have two love birds~!" Said Jaed coming out in front of her door way. Jack blushed lightly and ran up the stairs with his manga's. Jaed laughed a little and knocked on Luna's door. Luna opened the door and Jaed walked in.

"Alright! Let's slam some Faygo's!" Jaed said falling on a bean bag and sitting up turning on the TV. Luna went to the fridge and got two Faygo's and got some chips. Luna walked into the living room and sat everything down on the purple and orange glassed stained table. Luna flopped down onto the couch and Jaed took a Faygo.

"4, 3, 2, Fuck you." Something sang coming from Jaed's pocket. She pulled out her I-phone which, of course, had a purple house on it which it had DERPG written on the bottom.

"Who is it?" Luna asked looking up at her and Jaed sighed. She started to look gloomy. It felt like Luna could feel it and knew who it was. Luna laughed a bit and laid back down.

_**-drownedTruant [DT] began pestering awkwardinsaneAsylum [AA]—**_

AA: what the fridge do you want?

DT: Well, well, well. Nice to see you again too Miss awkwardinsaneAsylum.

AA: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh, just tell me what you want fishy!

DT: Well, I have a name you know!

AA: then what is your name?

DT: Well I can't just tell you yet!

AA: ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRGH!

DT: Well someone is angry, hmmm?

AA: no way! Just tell me what the fuck you want!

DT: Well, now that you asked politely…..

DT: You know that DERPG game and that Slender Man plushie you just got?

AA: how the heck you know I got that plushie?

DT: Resouces…..

DT: Hehehehe~

AA: suuuuuuuuuuuuuure!

DT: My good friend made them actually!

DT: And I shouldn't be talking to you~! So I must go now~!

AA: WAIT.

AA: you just started to talk to me so you could bug me?

DT: Yup~!

DT: Just wanted to talk to my favorite human~!

DT: Bai bai now~! Te-he~!

_**-drownedTruant [DT] ceased pestering on awkwardinsaneAsylum [AA]—**_

AA: OH MY GOG IF I EVER MEET YOU I WILL CHOKE YOU!

Jaed facepalmed with both hands on her face and her phone fell on to her lap. Luna looked over at her and asked, "Guessing he was same as always?"

"Yup."

"That awkward happy attitude with some touch of creepiness too?"

"Yes."

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-not weird at all." Luna laughed a bit.

"Karkalicious (super sweet) Karkalicious (fucking adorabloodthirsty)." Jaed clicked on her phone and started to get pestered again. She moaned and started to talk to the 2nd douche bag.

_**-noFace [NF] began pestering awkwardinsaneAsylum [AA]—**_

NF: Human, I need to speak with you!

AA: what do you want nooooooooooooooow?

AA: oh.

AA: you weren't that drowned kid.

NF: I see. I take that as an apology.

NF: Anyways, I am here to see if you got anything any the mail that was suspicious.

AA: well I got a Slender Man plushie.

AA: that about it.

AA: why?

NF: No reason. Just needed to know.

NF: Thank you for telling me.

NF: Good bye now.

_**-noFace [NF] ceased pestering awkwardinsaneAsylum [AA]—**_

AA: yup and adios.

**_What was that about?_** Thought Jaed as she sat back in her chair and drank her Faygo.

_**To be continued…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Striking Four Chapter 5_**

**_Normal P.O.V_**

**_Beep._**

**_Beep._**

**_Beep._**

_**Beep.**_

Luna sat up in her bed rubbing her eyes and turned off her blue alarm clock. Then everything came back deadpanning her. She moaned and got up. She went into the kitchen and yawned. Luna opened the fridge door and looked around in it sighing.

"I need to go to the store." Luna sighed and got the orange juice along with butter sitting it on the table. Luna got some bread and put it in the toaster. She got a red clear glass cup from the cabinet and got a dark blue glass plate. She poured her orange juice in her glass.

Luna waited for the toast to pop up. Finally after wait felt like an eternity, the toast popped up and Luna grabbed the toast. She put butter on it and ate her breakfast.

"You be outrageous, you always raging like this. You say I'm weak, you don't let me speak, you dismiss." Luna's phone went off. Luna ran over to get it out of her bag and pulled out a I-phone with a black case with a blue Scorpio sign on it.

"Ugh… Not him again…." Luna groaned and answered the person pestering.

**_-bloodySmile [BS] started to pester drawingNerd [DN] -_**

DN: What do you need now?

BS: well nice to see you to miss nerd

BS: hehehehehe

DN: …

DN: You're a real creeper you know that?

BS: but why do you think that?

DN: Really. Really, you're gonna ask me that?

BS: hehehehehe

BS: i'm more than a creeper

BS: i'm insane

DN: Suuuuuuuuuuuuuure

DN: Keep saying that dude.

DN: Tell me what you want.

BS: so you can finish your toast and orange juice?

Luna almost spit out her orange juice when she read the last part. She looked out all her windows but saw no one. **_Maybe there were cameras….._**Luna thought looking around,**_ Nope. No cameras._**

BS: I bet your wondering how I knew what you're eating hmmm

DN: You're stalking me somehow!

BS: i'm not that kinda person

DN: Then how?!

BS: as you humans say a lucky guess

DN: Suuuuuuuuuuuuuure

BS: reason why I am here

BS: did you get a Jeff the killer plush in the mail yesterday

DN: Yeah why?

BS: hmmmmm

BS: alright that's all I needed to know

BS: bye now!

**_-bloodySmile [BS] ceased pestering on drawingNerd [DN]-_**

DN: WAIIIIT

DN: GRRRRRRRR

Luna laid her phone on the table and sat her dishes in the sink. She went into her bedroom and got ready to go out.

_**(TIME SKIP~~~)**_

Luna walked out of the bathroom in a black t-shirt that had 'Skrillex' written in silver on the front and black skinny jeans. Luna brushed her hair and slipped socks on. She grabbed her black paint splattered sneakers that went up below her knee. Luna grabbed her bag off the counter and grabbed her phone off the table.

Luna went in front of her door and grabbing her jacket off the ground. Luna threw it on and headed out the door locking it. Luna heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see Jack. Luna jumped back and hit the door.

"S-sorry Luna!" Jack said with a worried face and Luna giggled. She pat his shoulder and said, "Hey Jack! What do you need?" Jack blushed lightly and grabbed his right arm.

"Um…I came to check up on. To see if you were okay from yesterday!" Jack said griping his arm tighter and Luna giggled a little.

"I'm fine. I'm just going to the store to get more food. Wanna come?" Luna asked looking into his crystal water blue eyes and smiled. He nodded blushing and Luna took his left hand from his arm and started to lead him down the stairs to outside.

Luna and Jack laughed while going down to the store.

_**With Corbin….**_

Corbin walked out of the drug store that was only a block away from the apartment building and started down the street. Corbin looked up into the light blue sky with some clouds in it. He sighed and said, "Beautiful skies today….."  
He went back to walking and looked into his bag of candy. He needed candy to keep him sane because if he didn't he would go insane without sweets. His favorite candy was Dumdum pops, only because it was Jaed's too. He also had Starbursts, Skittles, and M&M's.

Corbin jumped back when he saw a girl with long black curly hair and a white dress with a black coat and shoes. She had white pale skin and looked like a ghost. She turned her head towards Corbin, who was shaking in fear. She had pure black eyes and her face was paler than her arms or legs and Corbin saw a knife in her left hand.

The ghostly girl walked towards him, but Corbin was frozen couldn't move. He knew who she was. She was getting closer by the minute.

**_Step._**

**_Step._**

**_Step._**

**_Step._**

**_To be contuined…._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Striking Four Chapter 6_**

**_Normal P.O.V_**

**_Step._**

**_Step._**

**_Step._**

**_Step._**

**_Step._**

The black curly haired girl with pale white skin came closer to a frozen Corbin. Corbin knew exactly who the girl was. Jaed and Luna made him read about her in one of their stupid scary online stories. Once he read about Jeff the killer, Luna made him read another one that was kinda like a back story to another killer.

_**Jane the killer.**_

This was Jane the killer. She must have come after Jeff came here. Corbin backed away once she was about less than 5 inches away from him. She smiled at him, showing her white straighten teeth.

"Have you seen Jeff?" She asked pointing the blade at him. Corbin squeaked a little and backed away from the blade. Jane came closer to Corbin and he started to shake a little. He was almost to the apartment. **_Maybe if I could just….._**Corbin thought and then he kicked Jane in the shin.

Jane went down and grabbed her shin in pain. She howled in pain. She looked back up to glare at Corbin but he went around her to get into the apartment. She ran after him and Corbin looked back to see her coming.

Jane got right up behind Corbin, raised her bladed knife, and slashed it at Corbin.

**_With Jaed…._**

Jaed just woke up and took a bath. She was wearing a black short sleeved shirt that said 'Skillet' and had a white wolf on it that was on the front with dark blue skinny jeans. She had on her wolf slippers. She had on her friendship bracelets that she and Luna made of the years.

Jaed just eaten and figured out that Luna and Jack went out to go get groceries. Then that Corbin had to go get his candy.

"Karkalicious definition makes Terezi loco." Jaed pulled her phone out of her pocket and to see it was the normal guy who bothered her.

**_-drownedTruant [DT] began pestering awkwardinsaneAsylum [AA]-_**

AA: what do you need now?

DT: Well if you must know~!

DT: A little birdie came and told me that one of your friends was in danger.

AA: …..what?

DT: Hehehe~!

DT: You heard!

AA: do you know which one?!

DT: Nope~!

DT: Hehehehehe~!

DT: Bye now~!

AA: WAIT DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE

**_-drownedTruant [DT] ceased pestering on awkwardinsaneAsylum [AA]-_**

AA: HE LEFT

Jaed sat her phone on the counter and face planted the couch. She groaned when she heard banging on the door. She got up and walked over to it. She opened the door and saw the most terrible thing.

Jaed screamed at the sight of it.

**_With Jack and Luna…._**

Luna and Jack started to head back after twenty minutes in the store. The apartment was about a block away. Luna and Jack talked and laughed all the way there.

"Hey Luna? Can I ask you something?" Ask Jack grabbing his arm which seems his being nervous. Luna smiled at him and nodded. "Um….I wanted to know…..um…would y-"

"Paint with all the colors of our blood." Luna pulled out her phone and answered into it. "Hello? Jaed what's wrong? I can't understand you! Wait, what?! Okay we'll be there in a moment!" Luna ended the call and shoved the phone in her pocket. She grabbed Jack's hand and ran towards the apartment.

"L-Luna what's happening?!" Jack asked confusingly and trying to keep up with her. Luna never answered him.

"When we get to the apartments, put the groceries in my apartment and go to Jaed's apartment. Got it?" Luna asked never looking back and entering the apartment building. Jack nodded and ran up the stairs behind Luna.

Luna pulled out her key and ran towards her door shoving the key into the lock. She opened the door and put her key back in her pocket. Luna and Jack ran into the door and threw the groceries on the counter. They both ran out and closed the door.

Luna banged on Jaed's door and yelled, "Jaed it's me!" A crying Jaed open the door and let Luna and Jack come in. Jack gasped at the sight and turned away. Corbin was lying on the couch with a wound in his stomach.

Luna groaned at it and went into Jaed's bathroom and got the safety kit. Jaed sat next to him and Luna sat next to Jaed.

"Jaed I need you to get a towel and water okay?" Luna said opening the safety kit and pulling the supplies out. Jaed nodded sniffling and went into the kitchen. Jaed came back with a bowl of warm water and a towel in it. Luna took it and raised Corbin's shirt up where they could see the wound.

Luna took the towel and dabbed it on the wound. Corbin hissed in pain and Luna said, "Jaed keep dabbing his wound with this wet towel while I figure out what to do." Jaed nodded and took the towel dabbing Corbin's wound.

Luna got rubbing alcohol out and bandages. She got up and went into the kitchen grabbing a dry towel. Luna went back and put alcohol on it. Jaed sat the towel back in the bowl and Luna dabbed Corbin's wound making him flinch. After that Luna put the bandage on him and Jaed grabbed his hand during the process.

"Jaed he'll be fine. Do you know how this happened?" Asked Luna putting the things away. Jack moved to a seat and didn't dare to look at his best friend because of the wound. Jaed shook her head and said, "He hasn't spoken ever since he got here." She squeezed Corbin's hand.

"You guys wouldn't believe me when I tell you." Said Corbin smirking. Luna sighed.

"Well, we don't know until you tell us." Jack said smiling and shifting in his chair. Luna nodded at Jack's comment and Corbin chuckled.

"Well let's just say that I had an encounter with Jane the killer….." Corbin said smirking and sitting up. Jack, Luna, and Jaed looked at each other, then back at Corbin which he sighed. "Told you."

"Well we just had an encounter Jeff the killer yesterday. That doesn't quiet shock us at all." Jaed said laughing a little. Jack and Luna nodded while Jaed hugged him. "We're just glad you're okay!"

"Yeah, we thought we lost you there for a second!" Said Luna putting the first aid kit away and putting the bowl of bloody water into the sink with the towels. "So did Jane stab you?" Luna smirked at this.

"Yeah she did actually." Corbin chuckled lightly and Jaed punched him in the arm. "Ouch!" Corbin said sarcastically earning a giggle from Luna and Jaed.

"Stained glass eyes and colorful tears." Jack took his phone out of his coat pocket and to see it was the annoying dude that love to pester you and your friends.

**_-drownedTruant [DT] began pestering videogameGlitch [VG]-_**

DT: Hello Glitch!

VG: please do not call me that…..

DT: But why? Isn't that your name?

VG: no….

DT: Hehehehe~

DT: Alright, I'll make this quick.

VG: good…

DT: Did one of your friends get stabbed in the stomach today by Jane the killer?

VG…

VG: yeah, why?

DT: Good. Now, did you get a Eyeless Jack in the mail yesterday?

VG: yeah.

VG: how do you know all of this stuff?

DT: I have my resources~!

DT: Bye now!

**_-drownedTruant [DT] ceased pestering on videogame Glitch [VG]-_**

**_What is with these people?_** Jack thought putting his phone back in his pocket.

**_To be continued…_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Striking Four Chapter 7_**

**_Normal P.O.V_**

**_ What is with these people?_** Jack thought as he put his phone back in his pocket. Luna stood up and stretched.

"Hey Jack, now that I remember I have your DERPG game." Luna said walking towards the door. Jack followed her and they both waved bye to Jaed and Corbin. They walked out and went towards Luna's apartment. Luna opened it and went to the kitchen table. She grabbed it and gave it to Jack.

"T-thanks Luna." He said shyly and Luna nodded. Jack took it and Luna looked at him. "Something w-wrong Luna?" Asked Jack blushing lightly.

"N-no." Luna said kinda shocked and blushed a little realizing that she was staring at him. "Um, while we were coming back to the apartment building, what did you want to ask me?" Luna asked and Jack blushing deeply looking away.

"I-t was n-nothing. It's n-nothing i-important." Jack said turning towards the door with the DERPG game in his hand. "Later Luna." He opened the door and closed it. Luna sighed went to the counter and started to put her food away.

_**With Jack…..**_

Jack sighed and walked up the stairs to his apartment. He walked towards his door and unlocked it. He opened the door and walked to his room. He face planted into his bed.

"I'm going to go to sleeeeeeep….." Jack said drifting off.

"She hold them down. While I destroy the world." Jack jumped up and pulled his phone out to see who pestered him.

_**-blindMask [BM] began pestering videogameGlitch [VG]-**_

BM: Hello there Jack.

VG: W-who is this?

BM: Better question.

BM: Who are you?

VG: …..

VG: w-what?

BM: Let me tell you something Jack….

VG: a-alright….

BM: Do not play DERPG or something terribly will happen…..

BM: Understand?

VG: and would that be a pure evil?

BM: Yes and someone most dear to you would be lost.

VG: ….

VG: w-who would that be exactly?

BM: I have no idea. I lost everyone I cared about.

BM: Anyways, I must go now. We'll meet in the future some time.

BM: Good bye.

VG: okay…..

_**-blindMask [BM] ceased pestering on videogameGlitch [VG]-**_

Jack sat up and thought who was most dear to him._** Most dearest person to him was his mother, but she passed on. And then there was Luna….No. I can't think of her like that. She doesn't like me like that.**_ He thought this for a while and grabbed his head.

_**With Jaed and Corbin…..**_

Corbin has finally fallen asleep. Jaed needed to go get some stuff from the drugstore. She grabbed her jacket and bag. She left a note on the counter and headed out the door. Jaed walked down the steps of the apartment building and went outside.

She walked down the block and went into the drugstore. She bought some candy and health supplies. She walked out and bumped into someone. They both fell on the ground and looked at each other.

It was a boy around her age and looked like Link from Legend of Zelda. Except his eyes looked more demon like. Jaed then realized who it was and stood up and walked around him.

"Not gonna say sorry?" He said in a slight British accent. He stood up and smirked. Jaed stopped and looked back at him. The boy walked over to her and Jaed was frozen. She couldn't move her body. She couldn't give her brain the will power to do so.

**_BEN Drowned._**

BEN Drowned was right in front of Jaed. Jaed just stood there gripping Corbin's health supplies and bandages to her chest. BEN walked next to her and pulled his arm around her shoulder's making her shiver. Tears welled up in Jaed's eye and was trying her best to hold them back. Jaed eyes were wide and BEN smirked that creepy smile.

"Don't be afraid." BEN said moving his hand down to Jaed's arm and tugging her closer to him. Jaed squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head.

"What do you want?!" Jaed nearly screamed.

"Gee, feisty much?" BEN said, "What I want Jaed is you." He said pulling her even closer to him. Jaed tried to keep herself as calm as she could but ended up screaming for help, but BEN covered her mouth gently with his hand.

"You shouldn't have done that…." BEN said smirking and sliding his had to Jaed's chin. He turned her head to face him and pushed his lips into hers. Jaed's eyes watered up more and more while the kiss lasted.

_**No, no, no!**_ Jaed thought nearly on the edge of crying. She only talked to BEN through pestering. She didn't want this to be her first kiss. Forced. BEN let go and with his creepy smile on his face.

"You've learned your lesson." BEN said letting her go. Jaed pushed BEN with Corbin's things close to her chest and sprinted towards the apartment building. She ran up the stairs to her apartment door and unlocked the door. She closed the door gently and slid down the door bursting into tears.

_**Step.**_

_**Step.**_

_**Step.**_

_**Step.**_

Jaed looked up to see Corbin above her. How am I going to tell him? She thought.

_**With BEN…**_

BEN stood back up straight to see where Jaed ran. He smirked and chuckled darkly. He dusted invisible dust off his clothes.

"Well that was a little uncalled for don't you think BEN?" Asked a male coming from behind BEN. BEN jumped forward in surprise and to see it was only Jeff. He sighed in relief.

"Well it wasn't as bad as what you did to Jane." BEN smirked slightly and earned a frown from Jeff, if that is even possible. Jeff turned his head to the sky smiling again.

"I was trying to make her beautiful okay? Jaed doesn't need that. She will be soon." Jeff said laughing lightly at the end. BEN frowned at him this time. He shook his head

"I do not think so Jeff." BEN punched Jeff playfully in the arm and he earned a really one in the back. "OW!" BEN yelped in pain.

"You two stop messing around." Said a feminine voice coming from their right. They both turned their heads to see Jane. They both groaned at the coming female. "You two need to get what I asked and stop fooling with these humans." She stopped in front of them looking at them.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll get it Jane. Don't worry." BEN said smirking.

"That's why I am worried." She said rubbing her temple and sighing. "Just get the pieces I need from the group of friends okay?"

The two boys nodded and headed off. Jane watched after them and sighed.

"Let's just hope that they won't mess up like it says…." Jane trailed off looking into the now grey turning sky.

**_To be continued…_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Striking Four Chapter 8**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Corbin was standing over Jaed looking at her. Jaed had tears streaming down her face and she pushed her face into her hands.

"Jaed what's wrong?" Corbin asked while crouching down and grabbing his side in pain. Jaed looked up at him and shook her head. Corbin sighed and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Jaed something is obviously wrong."

"It's nothing Corbin! You should be laying down getting some rest and healing. You're still in bad shape!" Jaed said wiping away tears and standing up helping Corbin up. He squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed his sider. "See? I told you."

"Shut up Jaed." Corbin chuckled a little and Jaed giggled. She brought him to the couch and sat him there. She walked to her black fluffy chair and sat in it. She turned on the TV and stared at it emotionless. Corbin looked at her and wondered what was wrong.

"Hey, Jaed. Come over." Corbin said patting the cushion next to him. Jaed got up and walked over to sit next to him. Corbin put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "Tell me what's wrong." Jaed sniffled and nodded.

"You know that dude from Pesterchum that keeps bothering me?"

"BEN?"

"Yeah. I saw him while I went out to the drug store to get you more bandages and candy. He started to harass me and…." Jaed trailed off and looked away from Corbin. She squeezed her eyes closed and Corbin turned her face to see her eyes.

"Jaed what happened?"

"He forced me into a kiss…."

_**With BEN and Jeff…..**_

BEN was raving through Luna's fridge while she was out going to the pharmacy. Who knows what she forgot. BEN found some pizza and shoved it into his mouth. He saw a Faygo and took it to. Jeff on the other hand was making Luna's room a mess. He was throwing everything on the ground looking for her locket.

Her locket was supposed to be a black skull with dark blue eyes. Or as Jane defined it.

Jeff pulled boxes out from under the bed and raged through them getting angry. BEN wasn't being very helpful. He got up and looked out the door where BEN was.

"God dammit BEN. Get out of the fridge already!" Jeff throwing Luna's shoes out of her closet. BEN looked over at him and sighed.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiine. But let me finish eating Luna's pizza." BEN chuckled and Jeff just groaned at the answer. Jeff accidently threw a shoe out of the room and hitting BEN with it. Jeff looked back and laughed as BEN fell to the ground. BEN groaned and got back up. He just continued to eat the pizza.

_**With Jaed and Corbin…..**_

Corbin stormed out of Jaed's apartment and stomped towards Luna's knocking on it. Jaed was right behind him.

Corbin knocked on the door.

_**Silence.**_

Corbin banged on it this time.

**_Silence again._**

"Oh fuck this." Corbin swung open the door barging in and Jaed right behind him.

"Corbin we don't need to barge into Luna's apartment!" Jaed said as running in front of him and stopping him. Corbin looked at her and calmed himself. "I'll go get Luna okay?"

"Okay." Corbin said as Jaed walked into the kitchen and screams a little. Corbin ran up behind her.

They were staring at the boy that looked like Link from Legend of Zelda, but with demon eyes.

_**BEN.**_

He was in Luna's kitchen shoving pizza in his mouth and a Faygo bottle in his other. Jaed and Corbin froze dead center of the kitchen,

They stood their staring at each other for a good 5 minutes and BEN stood up straight closing the fridge door. Then he took the pizza out of his mouth and asked, "There a problem?"

Jaed and Corbin clinged to each other yelling "Don't eat us!" over and over again. BEN covered his ears and yelled, "Bloody hell, stop yelling!" But Jaed and Corbin couldn't hear him over the sound of him because of their yelling. BEN was getting rather annoyed,

"BEN why are you yelling?" Jeff asked poking his head out of Luna's room looking dead at Corbin and Jaed. "Oh. That's why." Jeff facepalmed and went back to looking. BEN just stood there watching them yell.

After they calmed down, BEN asked, "Why are you even here?" Jaed looked at Corbin and pointed at BEN. She whispered something to Corbin and Corbin seemed to be triggered by it. Corbin went the closet near him and opened it. He grabbed a bat and headed towards BEN.

**_With Luna…._**

Luna had to stop at the drug store for candy and cake mix. She was going to back cupcakes for Corbin for a get well present.

Luna was walking up towards the apartment building when she looked up at the grey sky. It's really beautiful out here, Luna thought closing her eyes and feeling the icy cold wind on her face.

_**CRASH!**_

Luna opened her eyes again and saw a window break. She also saw a figure with blonde hair and green clothes. Glass shards fell above her and covered her head. The glass shards went around her and little piece fell on her.

**_THUMP!_**

Luna looked over to her right where she saw the figure that flew out of the window. She ran over to him and looked at him. He was lying on his back so she flipped him over. He wa-

_**Wait.**_

_**Is that Link from Legend of Zelda?**_

The boy moaned and opened his eyes. Showing his black eyes and red pupils made Luna freeze for a moment. She backed away and turned away walking really fast into the apartment building. She ran up the stairs and into her apartment.

She walked into her living room and threw everything on the couch. She looked into her kitchen to see Corbin with a bat next to Luna's sliding glass door, which was broken, a shocked Jaed, and a Jeff the killer which he was kinda there just staring at Corbin. Luna walked into the kitchen towards Corbin.

"So. You're the one who kicked BEN out my door….." Luna turned to Corbin who was smiling proudly and smacked his head. "Fix my gog damn door now!" Luna yelled walking towards Jeff which he was just staring at her shocked. "And you get out." She pointed to the door and he ran out, slamming the door behind him. Luna looked into her room and freaked out.

Jaed took Corbin's arm and walked towards the door. "Luna we're leaving. Bye." Jaed said hurrying out before she could answer and ran into Jaed's apartment.

Luna put her hands on her head and messed up her head. _**I could just scream!**_ She thought in her head. She started to have a headache. "Ugh…" She groaned and started to pick everything in her room. She'll have to start making those cupcakes later.

_**Why does every bad thing happen to me…..**_She thought tiredly picking up her shoes and putting them back in the closet. _**What did those two want anyway?**_

_**To be continued…..**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Striking Four Chapter 9_**

**_Normal P.O.V_**

After 3 hours Luna got her room cleaned. She looked at the time to see it was only 2 in the afternoon. Luna walked into the living room grabbing the bag of cake mix and candy. She walked into the kitchen laying the items on the counter and went to the fridge to get the items she needed from there. She walked back over to the counter and took a bowl out of the cabinet.

Luna mixed all the cake mix and other ingredients together. She then saw a Faygo bottle on the counter and smirked. She grabbed it and poured it into the batter mixing it in. She stirred it well and put the mix in the cupcake pan. She put the cupcakes in the oven and started to make to icing. She colored it black and sat it in the fridge.

Luna walked around her apartment doing random things waiting for the cupcakes. Luna went to go get her mail and walked back in flipping through it.

**_TING!_**

**_TING!_**

**_TING!_**

Luna jumped at the noise and laid her envelopes down on the table. She went over putting her oven mittens on and opening the oven door. She reached in and took the two cupcake pans out of the oven. She used the bag of her leg to close the oven door and laid the pans on the counter. She turned the oven off and took her mittens off.

"Surrounded by the sun." Luna's sang out while she ran over to get it. She saw that another jerk was pestering.

**_-noFace [NF] began pestering drawingNerd [DN]-_**

NF: Mortal I need to speak with you.

NF: Mortal.

NF: Mortal. Send me a message so I can speak with you.

Luna rolled her eyes and typed in a word.

DN: Bucket.

DN: SHIT!

DN: NOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPE

NF: Alright?

NF: Well anyways.

DN: I'm sorry.

DN: What do you need?

NF: So, human, I heard that you had the game DERPG.

DN: Okay, yes I do.

DN: By the way, I have a name.

NF: And what might it be?

DN: Luna.

NF: Okay Luna,

NF: You need to play that game, DERPG.

DN: And why should I?

NF: Specific reasons.

NF: Important ones at that.

DN: Okay, so a dude I have no idea is telling me I need to play a game I just got.

NF: Exactly.

DN: …..

DN: No, just no.

DN: I'm not listening to you.

NF: Please just do as I say.

DN: Nope.

DN: Sorry but this conversation is over.

**_-drawingNerd [DN] ceased pestering on noFace [NF]-_**

Luna set her phone her coffee table and went into the kitchen pulling out the icing of the fridge. She sat it on the counter and taking out a spatula with a plat on the counter.

Luna put the cupcakes on the plate and to put icing on them. She got the candy and put it on the cupcakes. She smiled brightly and washed her hands and dishes. She threw her shoes on and grabbed her phone, shoving it in her pocket. She picked up the blue icing cupcakes with Dumdum lollipops on the top of them.

Luna walked out of her apartment and went to Jaed's. When she walked in she saw Jaed and Corbin sitting on the couch. Corbin's right arm was on Jaed's shoulder while watching The Walking Dead.

Luna made a big smile and waved. Corbin and Jaed smiled then waved.

"Hey guys!" Luna walked in front of them and showed them the cupcakes.

"Wow, did you make these?" Jaed asked eyes glittering with a very curious mind. Luna nodded and handed them each a cupcake. Corbin looked at Jaed who was chowing down on her cupcake and bite into his.

"BLAH!" Corbin spat out his cupcake and asked, "What the hell did you put in these?!" Corbin look terribly mad and Luna looked at him confused.

"Well. I used Betty Crocker mix and added some grape Faygo to it." Luna said smirking a little and Corbin running into the kitchen to the fridge opening it. He got out a bottle of Pepsi and chugged it. Luna and Jaed started to laugh at this. Corbin glared at Luna and Luna just ignored him. "What? Don't give me that face!" Luna said sarcastically laughing the sentence.

"I will get you back for this!" Corbin said throwing the bottle in the trash can and Jaed was trying to hold in laughter.

"Well, you two should get playing DERPG. I'm about to talk to Jack and get him to play." Luna said pulling out her phone and opening the pesterchat they use to talk to each other.

"Fine." Corbin said as he got up throwing on his jacket. Jaed helped him and led him to the door. Luna followed right behind Corbin while still on her phone.

_**-drawingNerd [DN] began pestering videogameGlitch [VG]-**_

DN: Hey Jack!

VG: Oh.

VG: Hey Luna.

DN: So you ready to play DERPG?

DN: I am!

VG: Yeah!

DN: Sweet! Corbin's going to his apartment so he can start.

VG: Actually,

VG: I want to play with you first.

DN: Oh.

DN: Okay.

DN: Jaed and Corbin will play together than.

VG: So, I'll load my game and I'll wait for you.

DN: Yeah!

DN: See you in a little.

**_-drawingNerd [DN] ceased pestering videogameGlitch [VG]-_**

"Hey Corbin. Jack said that he wanted me to play with him first, so you and Jaed are going to have to play together." Luna said looking at Corbin and walking into her apartment waving good bye to him. Corbin nodded and walked up the stairs in pain. Luna closed her door and ran towards her computer jumping on the chair.

She took the DERPG game out from her bookshelf and put it in her computer. She waited for the game to load. The loading screen was a black background and a tall purple house that was cut up in different shapes. Luna looked confusingly at it but just ignored it and started to Jack.

**_-drawingNerd [DN] started pestering videogameGlitch [VG]-_**

DN: Getting it to load!

VG: Awesome!

DN: So do I just connect to your user?

VG: Yup.

DN: Okay. Wanna use our headsets instead?

VG: Sure. Seems better.

DN: Talk to you in a little!

**_-drawingNerd [DN] ceased pestering on videogameGlitch [VG]-_**

Luna grabbed her dark purple headset that was sitting the bookshelf and plugged them into her computer. She put them on fixing the microphone part where she could talk. She got everything set up and the DERPG game loaded.

"Helllllllllllllllllo?" Luna asked into the headset while fixing up the game. She heard some shuffling and mumbling coming from her headset. "Jack?" She waited again.

"H-hey Luna…." Jack said finally and, what sounded like, fixing his headset.

"Hey Jack. Ready to play this?" Luna said cracking her knuckles.

"Yeah." Jack said happily.

"Sweet!" Luna fist pumped and then started to shuffle through the directions of DERPG. "This game is going to be awesome!"

"Sure is." Jack said laughing.

"Now let's get playing!" Luna said smiling and laughing.

**_To be contuined….._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Striking Four Chapter 10**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

_**-bloodySmile [BS] began pestering bladedWoman [BW]-**_

BS: We got what we needed.

BW: Good work.

BS: Now what do we do?

BW: Come back and Mr. Leadership sir will tell you what to do.

BS: hahahahaha.

BS: nice name for the dude.

BW: Just get back here so we can figure out what we need from the other three.

BS: alright then

BS: see you soon Janey~

BW: Not looking forward to it Jeffy.

_**-bladedWoman [BW] ceased pestering on bloodySmile [BS]-**_

BS: hahahahaha

_**With Luna and Jack…..**_

Luna and Jack waited for the loading screen to pass so that can play their new game. It was called DERPG. It was supposed to be the most awesome game this year.

"Hey L-Luna?" Jack said shyly like always which Luna giggled at.

"Yea Jack?"

"U-um…What I w-was trying to a-ask earlier, I-I was w-wonder-"Jack got interrupted by the DERPG game intro.

"Hello! And welcome to the game DERPG!" Said a robotic male voice. It defiantly was not a real recording. It was more like the Vocaliod's voices.

_**When will I ever get to ask Luna out?**_ Jack thought starting to get scared. _**What if I never get a chance?**_ The voice on the computer kept going and Jack kept thinking about what would happen if he didn't get that chance he wanted.

The intro ended finally. Luna's yawn broke Jack's daze.

"So ready to start, Jack?" Luna asked excitedly and Jack smiled lightly.

"Y-Yeah!" Jack said shaking a bit.

The game started and showed their characters that they needed to create. Luna chose female and Jack chose male. They had to choose uniforms. There was Witch/Wizard of Fire, Alchemist of Electricity, Sorceress/Sorcerer of Earth and Weather, and Prince/Princess of Wind.

"So which one are you gonna pick?" Luna asked making Jack jump and hit his leg on his computer table. She giggled at bit and said, "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Luna smiled slightly.

"I-It's fine, Luna. I'm going to be P-Prince of Wind. You?" He asked slightly embarrassed.

"Witch of Fire!" Luna said happily. "Which leaves Jaed and Corbin Alchemist of Electricity and Sorceress/Sorcerer of Weather and Earth." Luna giggled at the two of them.

Luna and Jack made their characters look like themselves and clicked play. Luna started to pester Jaed to see if her and Corbin were playing.

**_-drawingNerd [DN] began pestering awkwardinsaneAsylum [AA]-_**

DN: Hey!

DN: You and Corbin playing DERPG yet?

AA: Yeah! We just got are games to load and connected to each other.

DN: Sweet!

DN: Me and Jack got are characters ready.

DN: Btw, you can't have the Witch or Prince.

AA: Why?

DN: Me and Jack chose them.

DN: Ehehehehe…

AA: DANG IT!

DN: But there is an Alchemist and Sorcerer

AA: I CALL THE ALCHEMIST!

DN: Hahahaha, of course!

AA: Well, after we get our characters we'll find you guys!

DN: Alright!

DN: Later!

AA: Later!

**_-drawingNerd [DN] ceased pestering on awkwardinsaneAsylum [AA]-_**

Luna looked back at her computer screen and saw that her character was in a long sleeved shirt with a hood and skirt that stopped 2 or 3 inches above her ankles. It was red and turning orange towards the bottom. Her character also had mismatching socks. One was red with orange polka-dots and the other was orange with red polka dots with black flats. She had fiery red and orange eyes with Luna's emo hairstyle.

"So where are you Jack?" Luna asked making her character walk around. Luna saw that her character had a fire symbol on her shirt, but looked oddly weird…..

"I should be in the next room of your character." Jack said worriedly.

Luna moved her character in a room where it was all blue with a black haired boy. He was wearing a light blue suit with swirls on the pocket on his right part of his chest. He had a light blue top hat on and looked like Jack.

"H-hey. Looks like you found me." Jack says laughing a little and Luna giggled.

"By the way, Jaed and Corbin should be getting on in a little bit." Luna said and Jack sighed.

"Okay." Jack hit toe on his desk and grabbed it in pain. "Ouch!" He painfully groaned out.

"You okay there, sir?" Luna asked worried about him.

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yes." **_No_**, Jack thought. _**I'm not emotionally okay.**_

**_BEEP._**  
**_BEEP._**  
**_BEEP._**

Luna looked at her TalkToMe chat to see that Jaed and Corbin were ready to join the conversation with their headsets. Luna clicked on a button so they could join. Luna could hear Jaed's music in the background. Corbin's TV was on apparently on.

"Sup you two?" Said Luna fixing her head set.

"Ah, nothing just playing a game called DERPG with you and my other two best friends." Corbin said sarcastically and chuckling at the end. Everyone started to laugh at him.

"So where are you two?" Asked Jaed turning off her music and Corbin turned down his TV. More likely to possibly muting it.

"We're in a light blue throne room with a golden chair." Luna said chuckling.

"Okay…." Jaed trailed, what sounded like, making her character walk around. Corbin did the same and Luna looked at the screen of DERPG to see a girl with dark brown choppy emo hair with a white long sleeved shirt with a black lightning bolt on it and black choppy mini skirt with black. She also had on white converse that go up to knees along with black and white eyes with a black hoodie.

"Why hello there beautiful Jaed." Luna said slightly with a British accent trying not to giggle with Jaed.

"Why thank you very much, dear Luna." Jaed said trying to hold in her giggles with a British accent.

A boy with very pale blonde hair, it was almost white, walked in. He had on a long sleeved grey shirt with a white cloud on it, white jeans, and grey/white sneakers with black shades that has faint lightning bolts on them. He's eyes were greyish whitish.

"S-Sup Corbin?" Asked Jack stuttering again and Corbin chuckled.

"Just walking into a room full of British people. You?" Corbin said sarcastically and Jack chuckled. Luna and Jaed busted out laughing. It took them forever to stop laughing. Luna wiped some tears away from her face and looked at the screen again.

It was fuzzy. It was like the Slender Man game when you look at Slender man, but his face didn't appear. It was someone else's. It was a woman with very long blonde hair that turned blood red towards the bottom and she had horns. One looked kinda like a demon horn and the other one curled into a spiral. She had a coat on that was bright purple and had black out lining it. She had what looked like the cloth that mummies were wrapped in around here chest, along with her waist to her thigh covering her up. Her eyes were black and mist was coming from them. She had sharp razors as hands and she made them have a ting noise.

_**TING**_

_**TING**_

_**TING**_

_**TING**_

"Uh, guys? You seeing what I'm seeing?" Corbin asked trying to hold back the fright in his voice.

"Yeah." Luna said sitting all the way back in her chair.

"W-What is that thing?" Jack asked trying to stop shaking as much as he could and we could her Jaed whimpering from her side of the computer.

"I have no idea." Said Luna trying not to get scared but the picture became more fuzzier and then the four started to hear whispers. They all started to shiver.

"You're going to join my little game of fun children. Welcome to your doom." Said the woman on the screen. Her voice sounded like it was harsh and screaming in horror. It echoed through all of their ears.

There was a black vortex coming from the screen and all the kids backed away from their computer. The vortex's suction wouldn't let them escape and sucked them in once they were standing.

_**Then everything went black.**_

_**To be continued…..**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Striking Four Chapter 11_**

**_Normal P.O.V_**

**_ With Jack…._**

Jack pushed himself off the ground and looked around at his surroundings. He gazed at what was around him. It shocked him to his core and he didn't want to move. There was so many things that he didn't like that was in this room. And that was….

_**Spiders.**_

There were rubber spiders and plastic spiders everywhere. Jack shivered as he looked around him. Luna was the only one in the group that actually likes spiders. Jaed and Corbin would kill them on sight. Luna would too, but that would keep Jaed and Corbin from freaking out. Jack freaked out but he just freezes when he freaks.

Right now he was frozen but shook his head to get back to reality. He stood him shaking. He saw a light blue top hat fall from his head and picked it up. When he picked it up he saw that his outfit wasn't the same before he entered this room. He was in his DERPG character's outfit.

_**What is going on?**_Jack thought putting the hat back on his head and started to look around the room for a door. He found a door on the opposite side of him and ran towards it. When he made it 5 inches in front of the door, a plastic spider crawled over it. It was a widow and it was** HUGE!**

Jack jumped back in shock and fell onto a rubber spider. He jolted up and kicked the spider from behind him. He looked around for another way out. He saw a window and ran towards it. A spider didn't climb over it which there might be a reason. He looked out it and saw dark blue sky with the stars hanging in it without the bright moon showing.

When Jacked looked below the window, it was a good 20 feet drop to the ground below him. He had two choices. One, stay in the room full of spiders. Or two, jump out the window and possibly break your legs.

Jack looked around from something to help him for either way out. He had one door and one window.

**_Wait._**

The huge rubber spiders. He could use the big ones to land on to save him from hurting himself. He needed to break the window. He got a huge plastic spider that was next to the window and threw it at the window.

The window didn't break.

He kept hitting the window with it, but it wouldn't break. He threw the spider over at the spider at the door, which the spider twitched. Jack leaned against the window. He looked up at the spider at the door. It was moving towards him. Jack froze and didn't want to move. The spider came closer. Jack started to shake and the spider lunged at him.

**_With Luna…._**

Luna sat up and looked around at her surroundings. The sky was a bright orange and red. Some pink.

It must be the sun setting. Luna looked around her and jolted up. She was in a middle of a forest with puppets everywhere. Everywhere she looked there were puppets. She HATED those things with a passion! She started to panic and needed to figure out what she needed to do.

**_I need to keep calm and think of a plan._**Luna said in her head and clutched her arms. She looked down at her red/orange skirt and polka-dotted socks with black fats.

_**Wait.**_

_**Skirt?**_

_**Polka-dotted socks?**_

Luna looked at her self fully and saw that she was wearing her DERPG character's outfit. She groaned. She didn't like skirts but this one was okay since she was actually a witch. Witches always wore skirts, right? Oh well. Doesn't matter right now.

Luna looked around and saw a passage she could go through. She smiled and ran towards it running pass tons of puppets. She sighed in relief to be out of the woods of puppets. She felt something grab her ankle and she jumped screaming in fright.

Luna looked down at a puppet that face was broken and had brown hair. Blood covered the white dress and face. Luna kicked it off and looked back where it landed. It was moving but not leaving the spot. She looked in front of her at a huge mansion. The stone was covered in vines showing how old it was. The stone on the huge house wearing away.

_**CRASH**_

Luna looked up to see something big and black fall out of a window. It was going to land on her. She screamed and jumped forward landing on her chest. She turned over on her back and sat up looking at the thing in front of her.

It was a spider.

Luna looked up at the window and saw a head poking out. A light blue hat fell and landed next to her. She picked it up and looked up at the person. They had short black hair, dorky glasses, and a light blue suit on. The person waved at Luna and Luna waved back. Luna realized who it was.

_**Jack!**_

"H-Hi Luna!" Jack said looking around for a way down. Luna stood up smiling at him.

"Hey!" Luna looked around with him. "Where are you at, Jack?" Luna looked up at him, her head titled slightly.

"I'm in a room full of spiders." Jack said looking behind him at the spiders and shaking slightly. Luna looked up shockingly at him and thought about what she could do. "By the way, Luna do you know where we are anyways?" Luna shook her head and looked up at him.

"I don't know where but I suppose we're in DERPG. Considering that we were sucked into her computers and the game." Luna said shrugging. "But that is my theory." Jack looked around the room and saw that the spider on the door wasn't there. Considering that it flew out the window.

"Hey Luna, can you meet me at the entrance of the mansion?" Jack asked looking down at her and she nodded. "I'm going to go look around for Corbin and Jaed while I'm in here."

"I'll look and see if there out here." Luna said waving and Jack waved back. He stuck his hands in his pockets finding his phone. He turned it on and an idea hit him. He began to see if Luna had her phone.

**_-videogameGlitch [VG] started to pester drawingNerd [DN]-_**

VG: Luna you got your phone?

VG: Luna?

DN: Hey!

DN: My phone was in my hood.

VG: Oh, hahahahaha.

VG: Anyways, this can be a great communication while looking for one another!

DN: Yeah that's true!

DN: Maybe we should see if Jaed and Corbin have their phones.

VG: Good idea. I'll send Corbin a message.

DN: And I'll send Jaed one.

DN: Later!

VG: Bye!

_**-drawingNerd ceased pestering on videogameGlitch [VG]-**_

Jack looked around and opened the door. He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He looked around him. He was in a corridor that was metal and covered in blood. It sent shivers down his spine. He walked down the metal hallway while making a click clack sounds from his walking.

**_Click_**

**_Clack_**

**_Click_**

**_Clack_**

**_Click_**

**_Clack_**

He started to look for Corbin and message him.

_**-videogameGlitch [VG] began pestering coolstoryBro [CB]-**_

VG: Corbin?

VG: Corbin are you there?

VG: Do you have your phone?

VG: Please tell me you do…..

VG: Well message me when you get my messages.

_**-videogameGlitch [VG] ceased pestering on coolstoryBro [CB]-**_

Jack walked down the bloody metal hallway and looked in all the opened doors. He ended up not finding anyone on this floor and went down the stairs to continue looking.

_**With Luna…..**_

Luna was messaging Jaed like crazy. She kept sending to see if she had her phone or if she was okay. Luna got no answer and decided give up and look around for Jaed. She looked around outside of the mansion even though she found the entrance. She walked next to the stairs and saw two wooden doors that were chained up. She held the lock in her hand and looked at it.

"Hm…" Luna said thinking and remembered that this is a video game. And she was the Witch of Fire. Luna tried to figure out how she would use it. She was next to the woods. She ran up to a tree and broke off a stick. She looked at it and went back to the two wooden doors.

Luna thought about how she needed to use her powers. She snapped her fingers and flame appeared.

"Well that was unintentional! But good thing too." Luna said smiling and bent down to the lock. She snapped her fingers where the chains were. The chains melted instantly and Luna smiled.

"Yes!" She said jumping with a fist pump. She pulled off the chains and opened the doors. It was dark. She picked up the stick she broke and snapped her fingers lighting it. She stepped down the steps and went into the dark cellar.

**_With Corbin…._**

Corbin opened his eyes slowly and saw that Jaed was across from him. Jaed was in her DERPG character's outfit and he looked down to see that he was too. He rubbed his head and looked at Jaed who was waking up slowly. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Jaed can I tell you something?" Corbin asked shyly sounding and Jaed looked up at him. She nodded and smiled with her eyes closed. "U-um. W-well. I've felt like this for a long time…." Corbin looked at Jaed and she tilted her head. He blushed lightly and continued, "I like you a lot Jaed. In a more than friend's kinda way."

Jaed looked at him with a shocked expression and wide eyes. She frowned and looked away.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I do not feel the same way…."

Corbin looked up at Jaed shocked, tears burning his eyes wanting to pour out. Jaed walked over to him and hugged him. She kept repeating his name over and over again.

**_Corbin._**

**_Corbin._**

**_Corbin._**

**_Wait._**

That's not Jaed's voice….That's…..

"Corbin! Corbin! Wake up!" Luna was standing over him shaking him. Her hair was in her face and she had her DERPG character's outfit on. "Corbin? You awake?"

Corbin sat up and to see that he was in a cellar. The only light was Luna's torch and the only way out. Luna looked happy and Corbin was happy that he had a nightmare. Luna helped him up and Corbin bumped into her making her drop the torch. They both looked down at the not burning torch anymore.

"Sorry." Said Corbin rubbing the back of his neck and feeling guilty. Luna shook her head and held out her hand.

"It's fine! See?" Luna snapped her fingers and fire appeared. The fire was purple this time.

**_BAM!_**

Luna and Corbin turned their heads to see that the two doors that were the way out close and lock. Luna and Corbin groaned.

"Great…." Corbin murmured. Luna started to walk and Corbin followed close behind. They went around the cellar looking for some way out. They found some stairs and climbed what felt like 10 feet. They finally reached a door and opened it revealing a corridor that was stone. Luna walked into it looking up and down. Corbin walked up behind her and saw an arch way walking in to it.

Corbin looked around seeing that there was iron maidens and bloody bodies that were rotting. He stepped up the iron maiden that was in the center and poked it. It swung open reviling a rotting moving corpse with a wheel through his neck. Corbin gave out a girly scream running out of the room and hiding behind Luna. Luna looked back at him confusingly and looked in the room to see the monster. Luna shivered and turned on heel bolting down the corridor with Corbin right behind her.

Luna looked back to see that the monster was running towards them, she stopped and let Corbin pass her. She snapped her fingers and a blue flame came. She blew at it and it turned bigger blowing onto the monster. After the flame calmed down, they could see what happened to the monster. The monster was covered in ice.

Corbin walked up behind Luna and picked up her hand turning it around looking at it. Luna looked at him.

"Can I help you?" She asked looking confusedly at him and he snapped his fingers. "Yeah?"

"How?!" Corbin asked, sounding pretty pissed.

"Dude, it's a video game! I'm the Witch of Fire! You're the Sorcerer of Earth and Weather!" Luna said grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. He put a hand on his chin and walked down the corridor. Luna walked behind him and waited for him to say something. But instead of Corbin, they heard a scream coming down the corridor in front of them. They looked in front of them to see Jack running down the corridor and Luna stepped next to Corbin.

"Jack!" Luna and Corbin exclaimed. Jack run into Luna hugging her. He had tears pouring down his face and Luna petted his head while shooshing him. He hugged her tighter and was whimpering. Luna giggled and smiled at this. Corbin just stood there in awe.

"What's wrong Jack?" Luna asked trying to look at him in his eyes, but no luck. He looked at her face and sniffled.

"I-I saw so many d-dead bodies! They s-started to chase a-after me!" Jack buried his face in Luna's shoulder and Luna hugged him whispering things to him. Luna looked up at Corbin which he was looking at the end of the hall. She looked where he was looking and froze.

There was like ten of those monsters that Luna just froze into a block of ice.

_**What the heck are we going to do?**_ Luna thought.

**_To be continued…_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Striking Four Chapter 12**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

_** What the heck are we supposed to do?**_Luna thought hugging Jack closer to her. **_Maybe Corbin can use his powers and I'll get Jack out of here._** Luna looked at the monsters and at Corbin who was just standing there.

"Corbin, use your powers to destroy the monsters." Luna said calmly looking at Corbin and Corbin turned his head towards her. He had shocked a look on his face.

"Are you crazy?!" Corbin nearly screamed it out and Luna shook her head.

"Corbin you're never going to learn if you don't ever try!" Luna said making Jack cling to her more. She patted his back and shooshed him.

"We all should just flee!" Corbin said grabbing Luna's hand, but she turned him towards her. "What?!"

"You just wanna get to Jaed faster! We have to deal with these monsters first!" Luna said hugging Jack closer and Corbin turned. He started to walk away and Luna thought of something. "You're just trying to get to Jaed first, you jealous human!" Luna said smirking.

Corbin turned around throwing his hand up and icicles flying from his hands. They went pass Luna and Jack, the icicles stabbed the monsters in the heart and they all fell. Luna smirked at Corbin.

"Yeah, I'm defiantly crazy." Luna said sarcastically and smirking while pulling Jack along with Corbin behind her. Corbin looked at his hands in amazement.

**_With Jaed…_**

Jaed was sitting in a cold stone room with chains bound to her wrist and ankles. She was in her DERPG character's outfit. She messed with the hood a lot and rattled the chains. It was dead silent and lonely. She hated that, she wished she could burn it. She sat there rattling the chains just to give some noise.

Jaed thought she was going to go insane. She stopped rattling the chains intentional and laughed insanely. She grabbed her head squeezing it and putting it on her knees. She squeezed her knees to her chest with her head still down. She stared at the floor intensely.

Tears started to clog up in her eyes._** I'm so screwed**_….She thought to herself.

_**Jaed.**_

_**Jaed.**_

_**Jaed.**_

Jaed looked around to see a person but nothing. It was just her head messing with her possibly.

**_Jaed I'm here to help you!_**

"Help my ass! Fuck off!" She said putting her head back on her knees while holding back tears. She gripped her head tighter.

**_Shhh, Jaed. I'll just leave you now._**

"No! Please don't leave me!" She said getting up looking around. No one was around her. Tears poured out of her eyes. She swore she could her running somewhere near her cell. "Hello?!" Jaed said happily standing up.

"Jaed?!"

"Luna?! I'm in here!" Jaed called out hopefully her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. She heard footsteps come closer and saw Luna in front of the metal bars. Jaed smiled and tears of joy going down her cheeks. Luna smiled big and Jack stood behind her waving. "Where's Corbin?" She asked without moving.

"Right here!" Corbin said poking his head from the side. Jaed smiled brightly. Corbin held out his hand creating two icicles and started to pick the lock. He got it after about two or three minutes. He ran towards Jaed hugging her. Jack and Luna ran in hugging Corbin and Jaed. They all laughed and Luna melted the chains with her fire.

"Wow. You guys have awesome powers!" Jaed exclaimed looking at the melted chains. "I bet Jacks are awesome as well!" Jack looked down in disappointment. Jade tilted her head with confusion on her face.

"I-I haven't gotten t-to use my powers y-yet." Jack said clutching his arm and Luna patted his shoulder. She nodded at him and said, "Don't worry! You'll get to use them!" Luna hugged him and he blushed lightly. Jaed and Corbin laughed.

**_SLAM_**

The group turned to see that the door was slammed shut and Luna went to open it but groaned. She turned around and looked at the group smiling. She laughed.

"It's locked isn't, it." Jaed said not very amused and Luna nodded. Everyone sighed. Then Jaed got an idea and poked Jack. "Hey! Since you're the Prince of Wind, do you think you can blow the door down?" Jaed repeatedly kept poking Jack's cheek and he just shrugged. Luna stepped aside and Jack held out his hand. He whispered something and then a big gush of wind knocked the door of its hinges.

"WOW!" Said all of them shocked. Jack smiled and blushed lightly. Luna glomped him and giggled.

"That was awesome dude!" Luna said smiling and making Jack laugh a bit. He hugged her back and nodded. They all walked towards to door and looked both ways. They saw a bunch of monsters coming down the corridor. They weren't like the ones before. They were corpses and some were crawling or walking.

"I got this." Jaed said walking out into the corridor and facing the monsters.

"Jaed wait!" Luna said pleading her to not go and being held back by Jack. Jaed ignored her pleas and clapped her hands together. She touched the walls around her and electricity came from her fingertips going along the walls.

**_Hurt everyone but my friends._**Jaed thought watching as the monsters fell one by one. She threw her arms back down to her sides and looked at her friend's faces. They had a stunned look which made Jaed laugh. Luna smiled and hugged her.

"Dude this is awesome! We all have used our powers!" Luna exclaimed and watched as Corbin messed my Jack's hair while wearing his hat. Jack got his back and put it back on. Luna and Jaed laughed.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." Said a voice that sounded like a thousand echoes. The group turned their heads to come face to face with the scariest human being.

_**With Jeff…..**_

Jeff was raving through Corbin's video game shelf looking for a watch that was gold and silver. But that was according to Jane.

**_Once again….._**

Jeff got done looking in his video game shelf and started flinging stuff from a chest that was behind his couch. He found a black leather box, big enough to hold a watch. He smirked and opened it. It revealed a silver and gold watch. He put it in his jacket pocket walking into the kitchen.

BEN was raving the fridge. He had a Pepsi and chips. Jeff groaned making BEN jump and turn around to salute Jeff. Jeff laughed and BEN groaned finishing his bag of chips. He laid the empty bag on the table walking out of the apartment drinking the Pepsi.

"So I'm guessing you got the watch?" BEN asked chugging the Pepsi down and Jeff waited in front of Jack's door. He nodded and the door swung open. Jane walked out with something shiny in her hand. Jeff backed away from the door and bumped into BEN. BEN fell back dropping the Pepsi. "Aw, that ain't cool man."

"Sorry bro." Jeff laughed lightly looking at an annoyed Jane. "So, tell me you got it." Jeff was being impatient and Jane rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I did." Jane said dropping a pocket watch holding it by the end of the chain. It was silver with blue swirls on it. Jeff poked it and BEN just stared at it half daze. "We can't get the Alchemist's yet. She has it on her."

"You mean that the Alchemist has the bracelet?" BEN said kinda annoyed. Jane nodded.

"Slender went to get it from her." She said smirking and laughing lightly.

**_With the group of four….._**

Luna, Corbin, Jaed, and Jack stood frozen in the middle of the corridor, staring at the tall slim figure in front of them. He had on a suit and was faceless.

**_Slenderman._**

"S-Slenderm-man?!" Luna said shocked and scared at the same time backing up a little. Slenderman stood up straight and fixed his coat. He walked over towards them and Jaed lunged at him. She swung her arms and hugged him. The witch, prince, and sorcerer watched in shock.

"Slendy~!" Jaed exclaimed squeezing him tighter. Slenderman looked shocked, if he could, and tried to pry her off of him. But no luck. He finally got her off of him.

"You children have problems." Said Slenderman putting a hand on his head and then looked at Jaed.

"He can talk?!" Corbin asked amazed and Luna facepalmed. Jack laughed and Jaed nodded.

"You know too much child. I'll need to take you with me." Said Slenderman. One of his black tentacle and wrapping it around Jaed's waist.

"Over my dead body, you took pick!" Said Corbin charging towards Slenderman and raised up his hand. He created a barrier made of dirt and stone between Jaed and Slenderman. Jaed fell to the floor and on her butt. She stood up in pain and Corbin ran and grabbed her hand. "We need to get going! That barrier isn't gonna hold him!"

The group started to run and the dirt barrier bursted. Jaed looked back to see that Slenderman had an angry expression and he had all of his tentacles exposed. Jaed stopped and clapped her hands. She placed them on the floor.

_**Hurt only Slenderman!**_ Jaed thought and electricity went flying towards him shocking him. Jaed got up and ran. Luna was running a head to see if there were any more monsters or anything else. She bumped into someone and fell. She looked up at the thing.

She screamed nearly falling backwards.

_**To be continued…**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Striking Four Chapter 13**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

_** With the group of four…..**_

Luna fell backwards on her back, screaming at the sight in front of her. She pushed herself backwards trying to get away from the figure.

The figure was wearing a grey hoodie and a blue mask with, what looked like, black paint coming out of the eyes. He had dark brown hair and black skin. He had a scalpel that the doctor's use in his left hand.

He walked towards Luna, making her scream louder. Luna knew exactly who this guy was.

Eyeless Jack.

Jack ran up to Luna and stood in front her. He murmured something and a big gush of wind blew at Eyeless Jack. Eyeless Jack flew backwards and a white hand, that had a black sleeve with colorful polka-dots on it, wrapped around his ankle. Jack stopped the air and pulling Luna to her feet. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"Um…Jack?" Luna asked and looking at him confused. Jaed and Corbin ran down the corridor and awed at the sight. Jack blush letting go of Luna and Luna giggled.

"P-please don't do that again." Jack scared and worry written on his face on his face. Luna smiled and nodded.

"Jack you need to be more careful!" Yelled a voice of what sounded of a million laughters. The group of four turned to see a tall slender man. He had a polka-dotted suit, with a matching hat, and a face.

Eyeless Jack groaned and kicked the polka-dotted man's hand that had his ankle. The man let go and whining about his hand. Landed head first to the ground.

"S-sorry Jack!" Said the man helping up Jack. Jack shooed him away and dusted himself off.

"Splendor!" Said a voice behind Corbin. Corbin jumped and lunged into Jaed's arms. The three laughed at Corbin as he growled at them.

Splendor smirked as he walked over to the frozen four. Jaed clapped her hands but not yet placing them to attack.

"Back off, I _**will**_electrocute you" Jaed snapped as Splendor raised his hands backing off, "I was just trying to help." Jaed wasn't taking any chances to let her guard down so she left her hand up. The whole group raised their hands, ready to attack at any given moment. Eyeless Jack and Splendor Man backed away slowly.

"Fine, we'll just leave." They turned to leave as each of the four slowly put down their hands.

"That was weird…" Jack called out smiling.

"Yea it was." Corbin added in. A black tentacle wrapped around Corbin's ankle and pulled him out off of his feet. He screamed and came face to face with Slender man. He pushed off of Slender man's face and grabbed on to Jack's head. Slender man dropped Corbin and Corbin brought Jack down with him.

Luna and Jaed giggled but stopped once Slender man growled at them. Jack and Corbin crawled to the feet and busted out running in the other direction of Slender man. They grabbed Luna and Jaed's hand dragging them down the corridor. They ran until they saw the end.

The group was panting and on the floor. Jaed looked behind them to look for Slender but nothing was there. She sighed and looked at the door in front of them. They all stood and looked at the door. Luna stepped up and twisted the doorknob.

**_Locked._**

"Shit." Luna said and turned to look at the group. "Now what are we supposed to do?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Well," Corbin said while leaning against the wall, "We could always use our powers to break the door or run back to Slender man that you're scared of." Luna and Jaed looked at each other. They busted out laughing. "WHAT?!" Corbin nearly screamed out.

"Y-yeah! We're scared o-of Slender! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Luna spat out at Corbin trying not to laugh and Corbin just growled at her. He lightly blushed.

_**With Slender Man…..**_

Slender sighed and put a boney hand on his plain white face. He looked where Splendor man and Eyeless Jack went. He walked over to where they went. He pulled out an I-pad and started to pester someone.

**_-noFace[NF] began pestering sweetFlower[SF]-_**

NF: Hey sweetie.

NF: How are you doing?

SF: Hey Slendy!

SF: I'm fine. You?

NF: I'm fine.

NF: Just having some trouble with getting this last item.

SF: Oh really? Do I need to come?!

NF: No that wouldn't be necessary.

NF: I was just checking up on you.

SF: Aw!

SF: I really wanted to come and meet the humans!

NF: You know we don't need to make interaction with them.

NF: It's better for you to stay where you're at.

SF: But!

NF: No butts.

SF: What?

NF: This suburb technical is being suburb.

SF: Slendy what are you talking about?

NF: I am taking a boat these technical.

SF: . . . . .

**_-noFace[NF] ceased pestering on sweetFlower[SF]-_**

SF: Um…..

Slender man broke his i-pad in half and threw it in front of him.

"OOF!" Said a raspy voice which made Slender man look up. It was Eyeless Jack and Splendor Man. He had accidently hit Eyeless Jack in the face with the broken i-pad.

"Sorry Jack." Said Slender man walking over to them. Eyeless Jack sat up rubbing his masked face and moaning. Splendor helped him up and Eyeless Jack stood up still rubbing his face.

"Having technical difficulties with the I-pad again, brother?" Asked Splendor smiling lightly and Slender man sighing. He nodded his head and Splendor patted him on the shoulder. "It's okay little brother. Things happen."

"Yes I know, Splendor." Slender man sighed and looked down the corridor. "I just need to get that bracelet from the Alchemist."

Eyeless Jack put a hand on his chin and then a light bulb went off. He waved his arms frantically trying to get Slender's attention.

"What is it Jack?" Slender asked looking down at him. Jack pulled out a note pad and wrote on it.

**_'Why don't we send someone we know that can finish the job?'_**

"And who might that be?" Asked Splendor looking over Slender's shoulder. Slender growled at his elder brother and making him back away shyly. Jack scribbled something.

**_'BEN Drowned.'_**

**_To be continued…_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Striking Four Chapter 14**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

_**With Slender man, Eyeless Jack, and Splendor man….**_

**_'BEN Drowned'_** was written down on the yellow paper. Eyeless Jack turned the notebook back to him and started to scribble something. He turned the notebook back to Slender and Splendor.

**_'Well, do you think we should?'_**

"Well," Splendor said taking off his hat and rubbing his head. "I think it's a-"

"Great idea." Slender interrupted. He rubbed his chin and continued, "This could work with BEN." Splendor looked at his brother shocked and grabbed his shoulders.

"Are you INSANE?!" Splendor mentally facepalmed. "Don't answer that. Are you dumb?!" Slender looked at his brother like he was crazy or dumb.

"Splendor, it's the only chose we have." Slender shooed his brother's hands away.

"No its not! Why must we send that demon on the alchemist?"

"We must send that demon on her is because he knows all her weak points."

Splendor looked towards the ground and frowned. He sighed and nodded. Splendor put his hat back on his head. He walked off towards a blank wall and pulled out a piece of chalk. He drew a circle with an x going over it. He clapped his hands together and chanted a unknown language.

A black and red swirling portal opened. Splendor sighed and stepped in. The portal closed as Jack and Slender was standing there watching it.

_**With Jack, Luna, Corbin, and Jaed…..**_

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Corbin exclaimed as Jaed pulled out wood and splinters off of his skin and hair. Jack and Luna were laughing too hard. They were on the floor after two minutes.

**_~FLASHBACK~_**

"So basically we're going to blow the door to little pieces," Asked Luna sitting on the ground crisscrossed along with Jaed and Jack. "And then just bust into a run?"

"Yup!" Corbin said pushing away a chalk board he found and dusted himself off. He threw the stick he used to point out his plans.

Corbin was telling the group of three his plan if there was a monster or a Creepypasta character was behind the door. When he found a chalk board and a stick he made up a plan. For an hour. Luna, Jaed, and Jack in the meantime messed around in the doors that were near.

"Corbin that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Said Jack taking off his hat and sitting it down. "I mean that sounds like a hit and run tactic."

"Preciously."

Luna and Jaed facepalmed. Jack just shook his head and Corbin cracked his knuckles. Luna and Jaed sat up a barrier of tables and chairs. Luna, Jaed, and Jack hid behind the tables while Corbin cracked his knuckles.

"Alright let's do this." He held up his hands and thunder shot from his hands.

**_~End of Flashback~_**

"OW!" Corbin griped his head in pain and Jaed patted his head calming him. He had finally got all of the wood off of him.

"Stop being a baby. It was your idea to blow the door to bits." Luna said putting a band aid on Jack's arm where he scraped it.

"Well it worked didn't it!?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Anyways! Onward fellow humans!" Corbin yelled pointing towards the doorway. They all sighed and walked after him.

Once they entered the room, they looked around what was a square room with four corridors. They all looked down them and then looked at each other with questionable looks on their faces.

"Now w-what?" Asked Jack looking at Luna then Corbin. He started to squeeze his tie, turning his knuckles white.

"We split up." Said Luna crossing her arms.  
"What?!" Asked Corbin stomping over to her. "Do you know what happened the last time when we weren't all together?"

"Yeah and it's faster if we all go different ways. We'll meet back here in half an hour. Good enough?" Luna held out her hand towards Corbin to shake it. Corbin hesitated, but shook her hand.

"Fine. But be here in half an hour."

"Okay." Luna said smiling. She and Jack went to the corridors on the right. Corbin and Jaed went in the ones on the left.

**_With Splendor….._**

Splendor walked out of the black and red portal onto grass. He had a hand on his mouth and a arm behind his back. He was concentrating on how he was going to ask BEN for help. He walked up to a pure white, what looked like a, mansion. He stepped upon the porch and opened the door. He walked in looking around.

"Smile! C'mere Smile!" Said a little girl's voice. Splendor looked over to her. She had long wavy brown hair and a pink bloody and dirty gown on. She had a big bloody wound on her head and blood running down her face. She had dirt and scratches on her limbs.

"Hey Sally!" Splendor said happily walking over to her and patting her head.

"Hi Splendor!" Said Sally giggling. A red husky with a humanoid smile, and a bone in his mouth, walked over towards Splendor sniffing and barking at him. Sally petted the husky and giggled.

"Hey there Smiledog." Splendor scratch behind Smiledog's right ear, where he liked to be scratched. Smiledog started to wag his tail. Splendor and Sally laughed a little. "Where's BEN, Sally?"

"He's in the living room with Jeff. Why?" Sally looked at him sorta scared. Splendor sighed and smiled sadly at her.

"Slender told me to get him for our mission." Splendor walked towards the hallway going into the living room. He saw BEN lying on the couch munching on a bag of chips while Jeff was sitting in front of the couch eating popcorn.

"Hey you two." Said Splendor waving. He walked up to the couch and looked down at BEN and Jeff. The two turned to look at him.

"Sup dude? Slendy have enough of you yet?" Asked BEN chuckling at his little joke. Splendor crossed his arms and looked down at him.

"No. I need you to come with me BEN." Splendor said pulling out some chalk.

"What for and where?" BEN sat up throwing the chips at Jeff. Jeff responded with a huff.

"Eyeless Jack and Slendy think you can get the alchemist's bracelet. So, I'm gonna take you to the world they were sent to by little-miss-demonic-smart-demoniod." Splendor said quoting the last part with his fingers and drew a circle with an x over it on the living room wall.

"Aw sweet." BEN floating over next to Splendor man. "I'm defiantly coming if it has something to do with that alchemist chick."

"Good." Splendor man said with a happy attitude. He clapped his hands and spoke the chant. He then slammed his hands on the wall creating the black and red vortex. Splendor spun around on his heel and pointed a finger at Jeff saying, "Be good and keep an eye on Sally, Jeff! You know how Slender gets." He jumped into the vortex with BEN behind him.

"I know." Sighed Jeff.

**_With Slender and Eyeless Jack…._**

Slender picked a card from Jack's hand and put it in his hand. He sighed. Jack reached over and picked a card from Slendy's cards and jumped up throwing his last two cards down. Slendy threw the cards over at Jack stopping him from jumping.

The red and black portal open where Jack and Slendy could see where Splendor Man step through it. Slendy stood up at this and dusted himself off.

"Did you get it?" Slendy asked crossing his arms.

"I'm not an it." Said BEN walking out from behind Splendor. Splendor smiled nervously.

"Of course you aren't. Now do you think you can get the alchemist's bracelet?" Slendy walked over picking up BEN with his hand.

"Yeah but only if I get paid." BEN said smirking demonically. Slendy sighed.

"What do you want this time?"

"I want a new computer which Sally and Jeff can't touch this time. Oh and some weed would be good."

"Fine. Now go get that bracelet for me."

"Alright." Ben said jumping down from Slender's grasp and running off down the corridor.

**_TO BE CONTIUNED_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Striking Four**_  
_**Chapter 15**_  
_**With Jaed…..**_  
Jaed walked down the dark cold corridor. She laid her hand on the wall guiding her way. She looked around seeing nothing out of ordinary. She pulled out her phone to see how long she has been going down.  
10 minutes till she needed to meet up with her friends again.  
Jaed sighed and turned around walking back towards her friends. She used her light on her phone to guide her way.  
_**SWOOSH**_  
_**What?**_ Jaed thought looking behind her seeing nothing and turned back around.  
_**SWOOSH**_  
"Jack?! Corbin?! Luna?!" Jaed almost screamed. She clenched her fist together. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she twirled around. She saw a pale face and black eyes with a small red pupils glowing. She screeched and jumped back. She backed away slowly and with him stepping slowly towards her.  
BEN Drowned, her worst fear, has came back.  
"What's wrong babe?" Asked BEN walking a bit faster towards Jaed. Jaed's blood ran cold while the wanna-be Link was walking slowly towards her.  
_**'Oh shit not this guy again!'**_ She thought and kept her pace moving backwards. BEN ran towards her and pinned her against the wall. Jaed let out a squeak at this sudden motion.  
"We can do this the hard way or the easy way, your choice babe." BEN said smirking insanely. Jaed furrowed her brows and said, "Fuck off perv, what could you possibly want from me anyways?"  
BEN was shocked from her words, so was, truthfully, Jaed. BEN then leaned extremely close to Jaed's face. She turned her head so she wouldn't be facing him and have some space between them.  
"Oh Jaaaaaaaaaaed~" BEN said seductively, "I could want more of you, but I was sent for one specific thing." He grabbed Jaed's wrist and showed her it. Her black chained braclet with white skulls with black diamonds dangled off of. Jaed gasped and took her wrist back. She held it with her other hand.  
"No! You are not getting my bracelet!" Jaed gripped her wrist tighter.  
BEN let out a light growl and showed his sharp teeth. "Wanna bet girly?"  
With Luna, Jack, and Corbin….  
Luna looked at her clock on her phone and looked down the corridor Jaed went down. Jack looked down the corridor to.  
"Jaed should've been back by now." Luna said slipping her phone into her sleeve and turning to Corbin.  
"Maybe she lost track of time." Jack suggested and looked down the corridor with a faint frown. "I don't see anything….."  
"That's it!" Corbin yelled griping his fist and grabbing a torch walking towards the corridor where Jaed went down. He turned on his heel facing towards Luna and Jack saying, "I'm going to find her and you guys need to get going! Don't wait up, we'll catch up!" Corbin ran down the corridor.  
"Corbin wait!" Luna yelled running after him only a hand to be laid on her shoulder.  
"You're not going anywhere my little one." Said a deep raspy British voice.  
Luna twirled around to find a horrid sight.  
With Jaed…..  
BEN was super pissed and was getting ready to kill something. Jaed wiggled to get free but BEN didn't give up.  
"You may be my favorite human but you sure know how to piss me off!" BEN said getting closer. Jaed kicked him in the stomach and ran. She bumped heads with someone and they both fell to the ground.  
"Jaed!" Said a very familiar voice. She looked up to see her true friend and love. She hugged him and he had a shocked expression. "You alright?" Corbin asked calming her. All she could give is a nod.  
"We have to go Corbin!" Jaed yelled at him while standing up and pulling him up.  
"What? Why?" Corbin stood up and got pulled by Jaed down the corridor. "Woah! Slow down!"  
"No time!" Jaed kept pulling him until they reached the center of the four corridors. She let go of him and they both stopped to take some breathes. Jaed looked around and asked, "Where's Luna and Jack?"  
"I told them to go ahead." Corbin pulled out his phone and tried to get Luna. "My signal is terrible here. What about yours?" He looked up at Jaed.  
"My phone is glitching up!" Jaed yelled shaking her phone and Corbin stood next to her trying to get it to work. A slender pale hand laid upon each shoulder and the two teens frozen.  
"Well, well, well~, look what we have here~!" Said a deep raspy British voice.  
"Hmm~ What should we do with them, Ms. P?" Said a deep French voice.  
Jaed and Corbin turned around. They saw a most horrid things in their life. They screamed and jumped back.  
Before they could respond to anything and see who was actually talking to them, they had blindfolds on their eyes and thrown into bags. There was so many sounds around them they couldn't concentrate on what was happening.  
Everything went black from the walk and them being dragged.  
_**To Be continued…**_


End file.
